<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whoever Said Snow Was Magical Is A Fucking Liar by Mysterycheerio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128796">Whoever Said Snow Was Magical Is A Fucking Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio'>Mysterycheerio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hypothermia, If You Squint - Freeform, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Mentioned Ned Leeds, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no starker, p l a t o n i c - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows Spiders can't thermoregulate. He knows this. And yet, he still manages to get hypothermia.</p><p>Then again, he did get cuddles at the end, so who's really the winner?</p><p>*-*<br/>i was asked to write sleepy cuddles and i am delivering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whoever Said Snow Was Magical Is A Fucking Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so, i was working really hard right and i was so pleased with myself when i finished it. then as i was beta reading, i realised it sounds v v similar to a fic i read recently. and now im sad. blease dont come for me, ill cry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bitter January air seemed to taunt him as it whipped mercilessly at his bare face. He was wrapped up in layers upon layers of clothing, and had gloves, scarves, the works. It just never seemed to be enough to keep him warm.</p><p>Now he was getting worried. He had always been a perpetually cold person, even before the bite, but now, he just couldn’t stand it. The first Christmas he had his powers was stressful (and <em>cold, so so cold</em>) but it all clicked into place after a conversation with MJ and Ned. </p><p>
  <em>“-I just think they’re so cool! Like, the way they can climb walls and stuff,” Ned shot a wink at Peter, to which the vigilante rolled his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’m not saying the science and anatomy of spiders isn’t cool, but there is downsides.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like they can’t thermoregulate and shit,” Michelle said with a raised eyebrow. </em>
</p><p>Now, he was stuck in Times Square, his phone dead, and his webshooters sitting on his workbench in the lab.</p><p>He didn’t really need them; the phone was more for Tony. He knew his mentor/father figure would be worried if Peter didn’t call him soon, especially in this weather. He knew how to get to the tower from where he was at, it was only a thirty minute walk.</p><p>He only wondered if he could get to the Tower in thirty minutes without passing out.</p><p>Well, only one way to find out, right?</p><p>He rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to generate heat, the friction not satisfying him in the slightest.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Sir, you may be interested to know that Mr. Parker is approaching the front door.” </em>
</p><p>The heroes jumped at Friday’s metallic voice. They’d been looking for Peter for a good two hours: radio silence. Tony had been getting particularly worried. <em>Helicopter parent. </em></p><p>He jumped from his seat, “Thanks, girl. Nat, you wanna come meet Peter at the gate?”</p><p>Nat got up too, “Whatever.”</p><p>“Tony,” Pepper said, “Don’t give him a hard time, okay? He probably didn’t mean it.” Tony nodded. “I have to go now, see you next week.”</p><p>He kissed his fiancée before she left to get her luggage. “Have fun in Dubai, Pep.”</p><p>He turned back to Nat, who had already put her slippers on. “Shall we?”</p><p>They reached the ground floor as Peter was stumbling through the doors. The kid looked awful.</p><p>His eyes were rimmed red, the colour a stark contrast to the concerning paleness of his skin. His lips were tinted blue, his breaths short and erratic, the air still exiting his body in a puff of white. His body was shivering violently, and his pupils were dilated.</p><p>“Pete!”</p><p>The billionaire and assassin ran over to the kid, where he practically fell into the older man’s arms. “What’s wrong, bud?”</p><p>Clearly he had hypothermia, or was close to it, but Tony wanted to see if he could speak well.</p><p>“C-cold. M’ S’ark-“ He cut himself off with a particularly violent shudder.</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>“Let’s get you warmed up, yeah, мой маленький Паук?”</p><p>Peter just nodded in response.</p><p>They pulled him into the elevator, waiting impatiently until it came to a stop at the communal floor, where the team was.</p><p>“Nat, go tell the others, and get lots of blankets. I’ll get him changed and into bed.”</p><p>She nodded quickly, running out the elevator and down the hall to the Great Room and adjacent kitchen. Tony didn’t even need to ask Friday before she was taking the elevator to the penthouse, where Peter’s room was located.</p><p>Before he knew it, Tony was guiding Peter into his room, and sitting the spiderling on his bed.</p><p>“Mkay, Pete. Where d’you keep your really fluffy PJ’s?”</p><p>“T-top.”</p><p>He pulled open the cupboard and dug around on the top shelf, before finding what he was looking for. A Spider-Man themed onesie. Everyone in the tower had one, and were reserved for Christmas day, but desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p>“Can you put these on yourself, Underoos?”</p><p>Peter nodded, and lifted his stiff arms. Tony raised an eyebrow in scepticism.</p><p>“You sure about that, Spider-Kid?”</p><p>Peter nodded and began to try, key work: try to take his hoodie off, but his fingers fumbled with the zipper. Tony sighed, muttered something along the lines of, “Here. Let me help.” And unzipped it. He also pulled it off Peter’s arms, as said limbs were still too stiff to do much.</p><p>The mechanic started unbuttoning the shirt underneath, Peter flexing his fingers in pain. Next, the shirt, and the trousers.</p><p>Since it hadn’t really snowed since Peter was out, his clothes were dry, meaning Tony decided to keep the boxers on.</p><p>“Thank god,” he mumbled, “I’d like to save a shred of our dignities.”</p><p>Nat and Bruce came bursting in, carrying blankets, hot water bottles and bottles of water. They set them on the bed, and Nat walked over to Tony.</p><p>“Want me to take over?”</p><p>Tony shook his head, pulling the onesie over Peter’s shoulder. “Nah, I got it.”</p><p>Once the onesie was on, Peter was put into bed, Nat placing hot water bottles under his back, on his stomach and under his neck.</p><p>“Hey,” Bruce said, addressing Peter, “Drink this.”</p><p>The doctor gave him a bottle, and Tony took it, helping Peter drink the warm liquid without moving him too much.</p><p>“That should help him.”</p><p>“Y’know, water is the dead b-body of a snowman. I just drank a c-corpse.”</p><p>The three adults were silent, Bruce and Tony slightly horrified, Nat amused.</p><p>“Right, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that that’s your nonsensical i-almost-died-of-exposure delirium. Sleep.”</p><p>Bruce and Tasha took that as their sign to leave, and they did so, each bidding Peter goodnight. Tony stood up from his sitting position, when Peter’s cold hand grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“S’ay.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Right, and what do you want me to do? Read you a bedtime story?”</p><p>“Want cuddles.”</p><p>“You want cuddles?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “You have me wrapped around your finger, you know that kid?” Peter only hummed in reply, eyes already shut, “Alright, budge up.”</p><p>Peter shuffled to the side and Tony lied down awkwardly.</p><p>“Night, Misser S’ark.”</p><p>Peter was practically asleep seconds after he said that. Tony ran a hand through his curls lovingly. “Night, Pete.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment? again, don't come for me. im not rewriting this and it's different enough, okay  :'(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>